The Moments between Queens and Champions
by Skeptizism
Summary: This will be a series of Oneshots (Most are inspired by different songs). There will be some grammatical errors since English is not my main language, but I'll try to improve! All Oneshots will have the pairing Alice/Mirana in it. There is no chronological order either. I hope you enjoy it! Rated M to be safe.
1. White Queen (As it began)

_**White Queen (As It Began) **_

_By the way: It's a Songfic based on the song by Queen (Oh this irony!) So The lyrics belong to them and the characters to Tim Burton. I owe no rights!  
Enjoy!_

_So sad her eyes smiling dark eyes  
So sad her eyes as it began_

Since Alice had returned to Underland the Queen seemed to be different. Her dark eyes looked unusual. _Sad_. It hurt her to see her Queen this way. Something was not right and she wanted to know exactly why. This pure woman always seemed so calm to her – so at peace. Always giving love to those around her.

_On such a breathless night as this_

It was nearly midnight when she strived through the castle trying to come up with an explanation as to why the Queen wasn't as happy as she was supposed to be. Underland was save and it has been for a long time now. There was no obvious reason as to why the Queen carried so much sorrow in her heart.

_Upon my brow the lightest kiss  
_

All she received earlier – when trying to talk to the pale woman – was a sad smile and a light kiss on her forehead.

"It is nothing, my dear champion, please, don't think too much about this. Thanks to you there is peace in this land. It calms my heart to see everyone and everything I love in such happiness."

After that she walked away, but Alice knew that this wasn't the truth – at least not the whole truth.

_I walked alone  
And all around the air did say_

_My lady soon will stir this way  
_

As if pulled by an unknown force, the Champion of Underland made her way outside of the castle and through the gardens. She stopped in front of the maze. She didn't know how or why, but she felt like she needed to enter. She felt the presence of Mirana there – the presence of a lost soul who needed some comfort.

"I am her Champion after all." – and with those words she convinced herself to get going. Turning in different directions, she hoped to have made the right choice.

_In sorrow known  
The white queen walks  
And the night grows pale  
Stars of lovingness in her hair  
_

In the middle of the maze there was a fountain and right there – some feet away – she stood. The Queen. Mirana of Marmoreal. Her white hair and pale skin shining in the moonlight. It took the Champions breath away. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Alice walk up behind her. She was completely oblivious to the presence of her champion and whispering softly to herself.

_Needing unheard pleading one word  
So sad her eyes she cannot see_

"Love…" was the only thing that Alice heard her say. It sounded as if she was pleading for it. Pleading for Love? It somehow made sense to her. The Queen had everything she needed: Loyal subjects and a peaceful land. The only thing missing was someone to share it with. Tarrant told her that there were many suitors trying their luck, but the Queen turned all of them down. In someway she was relieved to hear these news. Since she left Underland to complete the business she had left the face of Mirana had haunted her. At first she didn't know what to make of it, but it soon became clear to her that she fell in love with this woman. She, Alice, was deeply, madly in love with the White Queen. And hearing Mirana plead for love just made her heart ache. There needed something to be done. She didn't know if the Queen would return her feelings, but it was worth a try. At least she needed to know if there was someone else or if she could help.__

How did thee fare what have thee seen  
The mother of the willow green  
I called her name  


"Mirana…" She whispered and walking right up behind her and putting her arms around her – pulling the Queen into a warm embrace "…please don't run away again. Talk to me. Tell me what I can do to take this pain away from you. I can see it in your eyes. Something is not right. I am worried about you."

The Queen broke the grip Alice had on her and walked around the fountain slowly, all the while trying to find the right words to say.

_And 'neath the window have I stayed  
I loved the footsteps that she made_

All Alice could do was watching the other woman. The careful steps she took. She seemed to float. There was such grace in her movements – it made the Champion fall in love even more.

_And when she came  
White queen how my heart did ache_

Then the Queen stopped in her tracks. She looked right into her Champions eyes and slowly made her way over to the fountain. She signalled Alice to sit down next to her. Still she didn't say a word and it made her heart ache even more. She already proved herself worthy of trust, so why was the Queen avoiding talking to her?

_And dry my lips no words would make  
So still I wait  
_

After several more minutes of silence the Queen finally spoke up.

"It seems that there is no way I could hide any longer, is there? I tried to avoid having this conversation with you, my dear."

"Why is that, your majesty?" Alice was confused. So the Queen purposely avoided her.

"You are so dear to me, my Champion. I fear that you will leave my side again – and this time maybe forever. I just can't imagine my life without you being at my side. Our friendship means so much to me. It would break my heart to know… to be…" tears sprung to her eyes and she started to sob. Her body was shaking.

Alice leaned forward – pulling the Queens head to her shoulder.

_My goddess hear my darkest fear  
I speak too late  
It's for evermore that I wait_

It was now or never. Alice had to speak up. She needed to let her heart speak. In the world above it would not be proper to confess her love in such a way. It would not be proper to love a woman, but Alice was everything but proper. She had enough muchness to deal with the consequences.

"My Queen, I would never dare to leave you, unless you want me to. Those past years I learned a lot about myself. The time I spent away from Underland was hard for me. Especially the nights were cruel. Every time I closed my eyes I saw a face – such a wonderful, beautiful face. I saw those dark eyes staring at me and dark red lips smiling. It was your face Mirana. And every night I would fall asleep, not knowing when or if I was ever to see you again! I fell for you, my Queen. And you shall forever keep my heart in your hands."

After that there was silence. Alice tried to read the Queens mind, but failed. The only thing she could see was that Mirana was in deep thought – obviously trying to realize what she had just heard. The silence killed Alice. Her thought drifted through the many ways her Queen could answer. It made her heart ache to think that she could be rejected.

_Dear friends goodbye  
No tears in my eyes  
So sad it ends as it began_

Alice slowly stood up. There were no tears in her eyes, but she had a feeling that the Queens answer would not be the one she wished for. She just confessed her love to the Queen of Underland. There was simply no way this would work out.

She turned around one last time.

"My dear Queen, I am sorry my words only made your problems worse. I should have kept those feelings hidden. I do understand that you wouldn't want me around anymore. I will gather my things and go back to the world above. Since I arrived I seemed to have caused you nothing but misery. I am sorry… Please forgive me." She bowed and was about to walk away.

There was some irony in this. She came back to Underland, hoping to find her long lost happiness. The only thing she succeeded in was making the one she loves miserable. And when she finally decided to talk to this woman and ease the pain, she only made it worse. _The end is as sad as the beginning…_  
And with these thoughts she made her way back to the castle.

_Why didn't she say anything? Does she hate me now? Is she regretting? _The thoughts just flooded her mind. There was nothing she could do anymore. There is no way to change the past. She said what she needed to say. She was completely honest.

"At least that way I am certain. I don't have to wonder about the 'what ifs' anymore…"

She was in the middle of packing her things, when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Leave. I wish to be alone."

The door opened nonetheless and the White Queen walked in. Tears stained her face, but something in her eyes was different. There was a light glint.

"Alice, my Champion, I am here to apologize."

"What for?" Alice asked, slightly confused as to why the Queen needed to apologize "You did nothing wrong, it is me who should beg for forgiveness. I shouldn't have told you all those things…"

"No Alice, you have done the exactly right thing. You once again proved your muchness. And that is why I am here. I want to thank you. I want to thank you that you had the courage to speak up, when I was too weak. My Champion, I owe you a confession as to why I have been so miserable those past days."

"Well… I… why?"

"I love you, dear Alice. I just love you so much that I was scared you'd reject me. I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I was so scared that it would ruin our friendship… and…" the tears started to form in her eyes again, but Alice was one step ahead. She pulled the Queen flush against her, putting her arms around her waist and stopped her speech with a passion-filled kiss which lasted until both were in need for air.

"You can stop your explanations my Queen. We have all the time in the world to talk about all of this, but for now I have some other plans…" And with that Alice kissed Mirana again – this time with more passion. She let her tongue glide over Miranas lips, begging for entrance which was eagerly granted. Her arms found her way to the clasps of the Queens dress, slowly stripping the woman down to her underwear.

"You are so beautiful, your Majesty…" her lips found Miranas neck and she slowly kissed and sucked her way down to the pale breasts. All Mirana could do in return was moan. Alice hands made quick work of her bra and panties, leaving the Queen naked before her. She picked the pale woman up in a bridal style and put her carefully down onto the bed before slowly moving down to kiss her breasts. She nibbled and licked at her nipples until they were fully erect.  
At this point Mirana pulled Alice up by her shoulders and kissed her passionately.

In that night there was nothing found, but the pure love of a Queen and her Champion.

When the sun came up over Underland, Alice pulled the blanket over herself and her lover. Mirana was snuggled close to her side, head resting on her shoulder. She put an arm around her pulling her closer, never wanting to let go.

"Mirana, I love you."

"I love you too, my Champion, my Alice. You took the sadness out of my eyes and replaced it with happiness. I'd never thought to feel this way."

"Anything for you, my love." And with that, both of them surrendered to a peaceful sleep.


	2. Frabjous Day

This Oneshot is set on the night before Frabjous day. Alice still insists that Underland is nothing but a dream.

ooOOoo

Her mother once told her that the world is beautiful and that she could not wish for anything more. She would marry a nice, young man, give birth to a beautiful child and spend the rest of her life in peace. Everything would be fine if she'd only be a proper young lady.

_Proper. _

Just thinking of this word made her flinch slightly. She never wanted to be like other girls. Deep down, she always knew that she had to follow her own path. And where did it lead her? She was caught in a nightmare. In some way Underland mirrored her life above. Everyone was expecting her to slay the Jabberwocky – just like everyone back home expected her to marry Hamish. Tarrant reminded her of Margaret, because both were trying to talk her into something she could – and would – not do. She loved them, but they did not understand that pushing her will never work.

_Still, I'd rather get myself killed by this monster than being forced to marry…_

What was she to do now? Would she ever wake up from this dream or stay in Underland forever?

_It's just a dream Alice. It is nothing but a dream. You can always wake up._

But was it? Was it really only a dream? Pinching herself didn't work and she was forced to stay. She had been here for about two days and everything felt so real. No matter how badly she got hurt, she would not wake up. Will she ever return home?

Wherever she would be, the pressure won't go away. The life she led was all about living up to others expectations. Who were they to tell her what to do? Do they even have the right to do so? No. This was her dream. This was her life. _She would make the path._ Isn't this what she told Bayard? Her voice matters. _The choice is mine_.

She looked around her guestroom. Marmoreal seemed to be nice and peaceful, but to Alice it was unreal. The white walls were reflecting nothing but coldness. Everything was glowing in a white light. One might think that being in those halls would restore hope – no, not for Alice. This place was mocking her, showing her how useless she was…she was not special. _Replaceable._ Every other person could do a better job on Frabjous Day. No one would even notice if she were gone… If she'd die.

_Die._

If she'd die in this dream, would she wake up or would her life be over? Was there any good reason to live anyway? Was a life - lived for others - even worth living? No. It didn't matter. She would always be forced to do what others expected. Her hands were bound. Living like this would break her.

_I have nothing to loose._

She slowly made her way to the window across the room, opened it, carefully climbed out onto the windowsill and looked down. Her heart was calm, because wherever this jump would take her – it would be a better place. She would break her boundaries. This was her choice. With one last, deep breath she prepared herself to jump, but was caught off-guard when she heard her name being shouted and felt soft hands pulling her back into the room, back into the castle, back into the coldness. She turned and saw Mirana. The Queen had a worried look on her face.

"_Alice! _What were you doing? You could have killed yourself!" Mirana asked desperately.

"I do believe, your Majesty, it is quite obvious I wanted to do exactly that – or merely _tried_." Alice shot back, anger boiling up in her. Maybe Mirana was the Queen of Underland, but that still didn't give her any right to interfere with her decision.

"You must be out of your mind! There is no reason to…" the Queen was cut off.

"No reason? No bloody reason? I am done with this. There is nowhere to go to anymore. Every step I take is too much. I fake every smile. I am surrounded by forces that take away my right to choose! My mother and sister are trying to force me into an arranged marriage. Every citizen of Underland accuses me to be or not to be the _right Alice_. Tarrant blames me for having lost my _Muchness_. And you, you also want me to be your Champion, to slay the Jabberwocky, but I will not bow to your will! I want to loose these shackles. I want to die and I prefer to die by my own hands – not by your sisters! I want to end this nightmare. So, please, I beg you! Go away and let me finish what is already decided."

"Alice, so you still think that this is all a dream? That nothing here is real?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. I have no reason to live – neither in the real world nor in this dream."

"What about your friends here in Underland? Tarrant, Mally, Chessur?"

"They will do fine. They don't need me. I am replaceable after all."

"You are not. You are special. You are needed!"

"_Needed_. Yes, I am needed to slay some monster. I am needed to do what everyone expects. Stop trying to convince me, your Majesty."

"My dear Alice… if you step forth to slay the Jabberwocky – and I am certain you will succeed – you are given the choice to stay or go back to your world. If you choose to stay, you will be free. Life does not consist of darkness alone – there is always a bright side. You only need to open your eyes to it!"

"I am blinded, Mirana. I can't see the light you talk of anymore. My view is limited on choosing a rope to hang myself. _To end this_." And with this statement Alice turned around to make her way back to the window.

But Mirana would not give up that easily. There was something about this girl that captured her attention… and her heart. Since she brought back the Vorpal sword, Alice was all she could think about.

The Queen threw her arms around Alice and forced both of them on the ground.

"I will not allow this, Alice." Mirana had a stern look on her face. She was determined to convince Alice that she had something… or someone to live for. "How can you be so selfish? You don't even consider what your actions do to the ones who love you…"

Alice looked at her Queen. Tears were forming in her eyes. "We talk past one another. You didn't understand anything I was saying. They don't love me; they only expect me to be _proper_, to do what is _foretold. _They don't see me as a person at all. How can I live like this?"

"You are wrong Alice; I do understand you and I want to help you. If you slay the Jabberwocky or not. It doesn't matter to me. Before me I see a young woman with visions. You are stubborn, creative, brave, beautiful – but you seem to underestimate yourself. No one can tell you what to do if you don't want to. You however, you let them tell you. The question is why?"

"I… I don't know."

"Yes you do. You are scared. Scared of being abandoned. And instead of raising your voice to defend yourself – you… you wanted to take the easy way out, but Alice, dying is not the right way. If you don't want to fight tomorrow, I understand, but I want you to resign your position the right way."

Alice turned away from the Queen. Tears were flowing from her eyes and they would not stop. Mirana had hit a nerve there. She wanted to be free and independent, but she was a coward. _The easy way out…_The Queen was right about everything.

"I'm sorry…" Alice mumbled. "I am sorry for causing you such problems. There is enough on your mind without me behaving like a little child. The truth is that … deep down I want to be the Champion you need, but how can some hypocrite help you?"

"My dear, dear girl. You need to realize your own inner strength. I know you have it. I can see it. Maybe you lost yourself on your way – and maybe the reason therefore is the pressure caused by others – but it is not too late to wake up. I _trust _you." _And I love you._ Mirana added in her mind.

Their eyes locked and Alice found an emotion in the Queens eyes that she had never seen before. She felt like Mirana did _care_ for her, _trusted _her, _believed _in her. How could she abandon the only one who actually saw her as a real person?

"My Queen, if I choose to fight tomorrow… and succeed… Would it really be possible for me to stay here? With you, as your Champion?"

Mirana smiled down at Alice and put a hand on her cheek. "Of course, my dear. It is your choice after all."

"Then my decision is made. Tomorrow, I will walk on the battlefield as your Champion. I will fight the Jabberwock, I will succeed."

"I would have it no other way. But for now – you should sleep to regain some powers. Although I believe everything will be alright, we don't want to mess with fate." With those words, Mirana stood and held her hand out for Alice.

"My Champion, I will be completely honest with you. I am scared to leave you alone tonight, for I fear to see – or not see – you in the morning. So I will stay here tonight." _Well and maybe another reason to stay here is to sleep next to her._

Alice agreed, feeling there was more to it than the Queen had said. It didn't bother her to sleep in the same bed as Mirana – actually it calmed her to have her near. In the middle of the night Alice awoke to see that Mirana must somehow moved while being asleep. The Queens arm was around her waist and her head on her shoulder. When Alive moved her own arm around the Queen, Mirana just cuddled more into her side.

"Maybe there really is more to her than I thought…" and with this in mind Alice fell back asleep.

* * *

AN:

First of all: I don't know if anyone will read this, but I am sorry for the long wait. (At least a little bit, but everyone is stressed sometime)

Actually I wanted to tell you that this Oneshot was inspired by a German Rap-Song called "_Unverstanden_" ("Misunderstood") by _Vist_. If anyone wants to have the lyrics translated PM me.

Secondly I have some ideas for 2 other Oneshots.

#1: "Castle on a cloud" – It's from Les Miserables. Somehow Cosette reminded me of a little Alice. Also the lyrics made me think of the White Queen (_There is a lady all in white, holds me and sings a lullaby_) – It is destined to be brought together!

#2: "_not titled yet_" – But the plot roughly looks like this: Alice leaving Mirana to answer questions in her world, but promising to come back and marry her. Maybe too late?

Well both are still in progress and I don't know how long it will take me to actually finish them. I just wanted to hear your opinion – Either review or PM me.

Last thing: I really want to improve my writing skills and my English – so if anyone wants to co-write some fanfiction (Malice preferred) PM me.

Thanks for reading this! Have a great day! You probably earned it anyway!


End file.
